


Mine NPxEC

by QueenEclipse15



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEclipse15/pseuds/QueenEclipse15
Summary: In this story, Nemesis Prime is now a leader of an army of his own, on his ship. He had everything he needed, no doubt that his troops and slave workers will disobey him because they knew that he was capable of killing them in his first try. A while, a new set of Cybertronians who will become his slave workers and soldiers has arrived on his ship, most of them are male and one of them is a certain female that Nemesis is keeping his interest on when she arrived. Her name is Eclipse and however, Nemesis attempts to put her in a her place where she would call him her master..... And he slowly falls in love with this femme, but for what reason? Read this story to find out....





	Mine NPxEC

General P.O.V  
In the middle of the galaxy, in deep space, their was a ship, in hyper drive to another planet to pick up of another set of Cybertronians. A leader, a lord, and a master, who is called Nemesis Prime, the Prime who Cybertronians have feared for a long time, a knight that will slay all who would dare to stand in his way and a lord who makes his slave workers and soldiers work to the limit and will not hesitate to punish or exterminate the ones who have failed him. An angry snarl was heard in the main room of the ship, a huff of angry breath and smoke coming out of his nose from anger.

"If you fail me for the last time...I promise, you will cease to see the next light of day, you worthless piece of scrap!' He snarled angrily at a certain soldier of his who have failed a certain mission, with a huff of hot breath, he threw his soldier against wall of the ship. His purple optics flared with anger, and disappointment, his dark side, taken over him, but still able to control himself of it. He was the master and the lord his crew and the slave workers. He made them work till their Cybertronian bones had broken and made them work to and sometimes over the maximum effort. 

"Lord Nemesis, we are close to arrival and will be picking up the next set of Cybertronians onto your ship," One of his troops said.

"Good...." He said, as smoke came out of his nose, now sitting on the throne of his ship, seeing that the ship was landing on the flat platform, seeing the next set of Cybertronians were now lead onto the ship and inside it as the group followed two guards, into the main room, the group of Cybertronians were standing side by side in a straight line. Nemesis stands up with an angry huff from his throne chair and turned around seeing the next set of Cybertronians that was on his list for today. He scanned his deep, purple optics at the group and growled deeply but silently in approval, that it was the exact amount of them on his ship. He stood might and tall in front of them, now speaking a booming voice that sounded like hate but stern as a general would be...

'Listen up....you will be the next set who will work for me now....right now...all of you...are weak, useless and undisciplined, and worthless, you mean nothing to me but as my soldiers and slave workers. You all will be pushed to the maximum limit, maybe even over it. You all belong to me as I am now your master and lord on my ship, each and everyone of you will obey my demands and if you don't, I will not hesitate to kill you....Is that understood?" He asked sternly, his tone deep, dark, and quite dangerous for a mech. 

"And on a particular note....some of you will have....other certain jobs...." He growled as he started at the right end of the row.

"Weak...a slave worker....

"Undisciplined...a soldier

And he moved over to the next person and naming the jobs that he specifically had for them...

Eclipse's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe this was happening, it was so real, and I was the last one on the row, which meant, I was going to be scared to death. He was growing closer and closer to me until he actually did. At first, I looked at the features of his face, which made my face heat up a bit, not showing any signs of blushing while he was at it. He slowly, and what almost seemed primal, walked around me and then he was in front of me, he was tall, but I was tall too, a little more smaller than him.

"Name....?

"Eclipse," I replied to him.

"Birth place....?

'Era, on Cybertron," I replied again.

"Interesting...." He growled, as I see the smoke coming out of his nose. I suddenly give a sharp cry out as I feel his servo, hold my neck, tightly, gripping it, choking me with his own.

"You are nothing....you will be my own personal slave...and will be at my assist..." He growled, angrily.

"Yes sir..." I said, struggling from his tight hold on my neck, and then he let go of me, as I coughed.

"Weak...." He snarled as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story just for fun and for whoever who likes to read mature, or lemon Transformers based stories. This is my first try to writing a lemon, so don't judge me, I'm trying my best to write this, and if want more, I'll write more ;). This story will be about Nemesis Prime (From TF5) and my first oc character, Eclipse. Hope you guys will enjoy...


End file.
